


New Needs

by gayruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayruto/pseuds/gayruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, in all his awkward emotional stumbling, really just wants Naruto to be happy. And when it comes to Naruto, it's always been the little things that counted. Little things like, y'know, love and affection. Unfortunately for the both of them, those are Sasuke's worst areas.</p>
<p>Still. He tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Needs

Naruto is more affectionate than Sasuke can handle. Something about open, honest displays of love make Sasuke feel like his airways are being constricted. It’s a conflicting feeling because, no matter how difficult it is to admit it, Sasuke wants Naruto to be happy. He’d like to be the cause of this happiness as well. But the thought makes him feel vulnerable.

He tries to convince himself that this isn’t about him, it’s about making Naruto happy. Even if it’s just once. Naruto always says that Sasuke is enough as he is, and usually the latter is too prideful to think about changing for the sake of another.

But this is Naruto.

And the way Naruto rubs his cheek against Sasuke’s, softly then aggressively, pressing warm skin against warm skin with an almost painful grin on his face—well, there’s just some things even Sasuke isn’t exempt from.

Like being in love.

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke with one raised brow and an unsure smile. He knows what the look is about. He’s confused about the lack of resistance and the way he’s letting Naruto touch him without condition. Instead of addressing his decision to allow this, he moves closer.

In an unprecedented development, Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto’s neck. He leans in, replacing his hand with his face and wrapping his arms around Naruto softly. He takes a slow, deep breath to calm his tense body, inhaling the scent of laundry detergent and sweat and Naruto and he doesn’t care. There’s a persistent feeling of apprehension in the pit of his stomach, as if at any moment he might run away from this. He doesn’t. 

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke in the tightest embrace he’s ever received. His face is smooshed against Naruto’s neck and it’s a little hard to breathe, which is annoying. It’s annoying but he lets it happen anyway because it’s also comforting. The warmth coming from Naruto’s body makes him feel safe and at home and these are concepts that have always been distorted in his mind. 

They don’t say anything. When Naruto rubs his face against Sasuke’s neck, he leaves a small wet spot. When he pulls away, his eyes are slightly red with the need to cry. He’s smiling too hard for the tears to come out.

The look in his eyes isn’t new. It’s so deeply focused and sincere, so genuinely happy. These are the eyes of someone deeply in love and Sasuke thinks he’s only seen it shared between his parents, when he’s snuck into their bedroom only to have to sneak back out because he interrupted something intimate. He wonders if he has that look on his face right now.

Yet somehow “love” doesn’t seem like an adequate word. Naruto’s love is all consuming. It grips Sasuke’s beating, bandaged heart violently, but all Naruto does is hold it with gentle care. His mouth and all its curves and details trap his attention. Sasuke has never gotten the urge to kiss anyone before. Even with Naruto, he’s never the one to kiss first. But he gets the feeling that the world will end if he doesn’t have those soft lips pressed against his own. Pressed against every part of his body. He desperately wants to be consumed, so that nothing else but this comfort exists.

His wishes aren’t granted, though. Naruto’s phone starts ringing, and the sweetly foggy atmosphere of their fantasy world is lifted. Naruto’s attention is on something else other than Sasuke now.

With this, he’s ruined himself. A void big enough to swallow the universe opens up in his stomach and only Naruto’s eyes on him, Naruto’s hands on him can ease the hunger.

The sudden and intense emptiness in his gut overwhelms him. He gets up from the couch and walks out of the room, hoping Naruto might follow soon behind. 

This is how an addiction is created.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been gone for a while. I'll be honest, I'm going through a pretty horrible time in my life right now. I've completely detached myself from the Naruto fandom and the series as a whole, without really wanting to. But I miss the passion I had for it.
> 
> The good news is that I've fallen in love myself. What I've written here is based off of feelings I've had and continue to have.


End file.
